


Listening to you Conjure Imagery of my Mother in her Underpants is Definitely Keeping us Buoyed High Above this Swirling Freudian Hellhole

by Rhaeluna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, No cheating, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Parent/Child Incest, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Rose Lalonde, and the possible romantic relationships, dave and rose are happy to follow them, everyone is cool with the sex that happens, roxy gives orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Rose and Dave are perfectly willing to let their mutual attraction to Roxy never lead to anything. That is, until Roxy takes initiative and seduces them both first.





	Listening to you Conjure Imagery of my Mother in her Underpants is Definitely Keeping us Buoyed High Above this Swirling Freudian Hellhole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masswisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and just had to make a treat of it. Love this ship. Cheers!

You’d like to think you didn’t see this coming. Have some plausible deniability, maybe. But you remember the way Dave looked at your teen ecto-mother when she first appeared, because for once in your bizarre lives you were both making the same expression. You hid this information from him at the first opportunity, of course. Stupid hot space moms.

After the game ended, you had free reign over a world utterly new. The feeling of victory was offset only by the pain and loss you suffered to even make it that far. Lost after the war and unwilling to admit it, you sought out your family in hopes of replacing something you never could. At first it was just Dave, but you were quickly joined by Roxy.

You were so similar, the two of you. Alcoholics coping with the end of the world, leaders of a sort on your respective teams. Not to mention nerds, academics, and wizard aficionados. Talking to her felt like a breath of air after nearly drowning in an endless void of isolation. She reminded you of your Mother, your true Mother, and for that reason among many you cherished the time you spent together. The only hiccup was, the more you got to know her the hotter you found her to be, which was troubling on many levels.

Dave was hot for Roxy the minute they met, and so were you, but you were so very much better at hiding it. You teased him to deflect from yourself, to keep him stumbling and distracted. You couldn’t keep it from him forever, though, especially with your own bizarre chemistry going on. Secrets tended to get out between you. Years of flirting before you found out you’re brother and sister doesn’t just go away. You know, because you tried. With magic. It didn’t take. You wish you could will your attraction to Dave away.

Of course, no matter how much tentabulge you rode on the meteor, and especially with how ironic the universe liked to be, the people who really get your nethers in a fix are your brother and a clone of your Mom. What a pickle. You were sharing a moment with Dave at a carapacian café in the city when the secrets came undone around you. You jested, laden with sarcasm. Your normal method of communication with him, when you let slip that you thought Roxy was cute. At which point he unloaded on you, jibing at first, but then agreeing. Before you knew it, you and Dave were swapping tales of unrequited mom lust. When you were done, all your frustrations vented, you made an unspoken pact to never mention the incident again. Easily brushed under the rug, right? Not so, in practice.

You were at a reunion of all your friends. The shindig took place at a fancy restaurant that you’re pretty sure Jane owned. You arrived at the door with your wife in matching dresses, then quickly split to catch up with your respective species. Kanaya found her way to Karkat and Terezi, while you sought out Dave. When you found him, your mouth dropped open. He was laying spread out on a large couch, but to your shock and envy, Roxy, adorned in her evening best, was lying on top of him, chest to chest, talking away with no idea or care that Dave was redder than the tailored suit he was wearing.

“And then, like, I kicked her butt! Just like the version of you from my universe might have done,” Roxy said, “god, you were so cool, ya know? Not that I ever met ya.” She giggled, waving her hand in the air like it ‘was wasn’t no thang.’

“That’s amazing. Nothing truer has ever been said,” said Dave, his voice barely a mumble. He was writhing, clearly hoping Roxy didn’t realize he had a boner. You knew Dave had a boner and you weren’t even on top of him, surely Roxy could tell? You kind of wished you were on top of him. On top of both of them. 

It was then that you started to suspect that your pining might be more mutual than you’d anticipated. Roxy saw you approach, and waved you over.

“Rosie!” she said, smiling all warm and clearly high on social interaction, “good to see you.” Did…did she just wink? “How’re you doing?”

“I’m well, though somewhat concerned,” you said, gesturing to Dave, “for our friend Dave, there, who seems to be near death with embarrassment.”

“Oh!” Roxy grinned, wicked and adorably sinister like the four-eyed cat on her old shirt, “that’s because he’s got a boner.”

“Oh god kill me, this is not fucking happening, jegus christ,” Dave said from under Roxy’s wiggling body.

You raised your eyebrows, a blush creeping up your neck. “And this doesn’t strike you as a problem?”

“He hasn’t asked me to move yet, so.”

“I’m not sure that’s fair. It’s Dave.”

Roxy glanced back at your brother and smiled. “Yeah, true. Hey Davey, you want me to get off?”

Dave nodded, furious and red. “Yes, that would be excellent, can we please do that?”

“Great!” Roxy said as she hopped up into a standing position next to the couch. Rose could see Dave’s sigh of relief more than hear it. “I’m staying in the hotel next door, room 413! I’ll see you in a little bit, okay? I’ve gotta get ready! Whahoo!” And Roxy was off, waving at Callie and Jane and throwing them finger guns as she left. Jane and Callie whistled, giving her the thumbs up. What long scheme had you fallen headfirst into?

“What just happened?” Dave asked as he stood up and dusted himself off, his face still bright.

“I believe,” you said, your throat dry, “that our mother has just propositioned us for sex.”

Dave made an acknowledging grunt, but didn’t otherwise reply. You grabbed his sleeve and weaved your way to the back of the room, swiping little sandwiches as you went. After finding some quiet, you debated. While your conversation with your brother began as ‘how do we tell her no,’ it changed after Dave asked you something you hadn’t expected.

“Would you, like,” he shook his head, hand on the back of his neck, “she invited both of us. Would you even want to be with me like that? We always talked about her, as if, you know, it was just one on one.”

You saw an opportunity. It was vile, and perverted, but you were an adult now, weren’t you? And a god. You could do whatever and whoever the fuck you damn well pleased. Even if it was your brother and mother. So you stepped into Dave’s space, your head barely reaching his chin, and drew a hand down his chest, twirling your finger over his navel. He embraced you when you kissed him, his lips warm against yours. You held each other there, away from your friends, being honest with yourselves. You didn’t know where this would lead you, but you knew you wanted Dave and wanted Roxy and would gladly give yourself to both of them. Roxy had broke the ice, what did you have to lose?

You found Kanaya and told her where you’d be. Dave found Karkat and Jade, who laughed and gave him big hugs. Jade slapped him on the back and said something vulgar that had him stammering. It was a shame you were too far away to hear it. You kissed your hot alien wife and told her you’d be back in the morning. She brushed your hair out of your eyes and told you she loved you, then wished you luck and pleasure. It made you smile all big and goofy. You love her so, so much. You think you love a lot of people, you’re realizing. 

When you found Roxy’s room, she was sprawled out in a see through nightgown on a king size bed with a rose in her mouth. You gagged, taking a second to get the joke. She cheered at your arrival and ushered you and your brother inside, one of her hands tickling down your back to grab your ass. God, you hope you know what you’re doing.

You pretend to be surprised, but you really did see this coming. Honest.

You’re leaning back against the headboard of the bed, a mountain of pillows under you, with Roxy’s head propped up on your breasts. Dave is sitting to the side, one hand rubbing Roxy’s back.

“Be honest, Rosie,” Roxy says, “how long have you wanted this?” You think.

“A long time,” you say, “I can’t help it,” you add, glancing out the window, “I was lured in by your seductive charms.” 

“And Dave? How long have you wanted to poke him?”

You glance at your brother and sigh. “Longer.”

Roxy giggles, snuggling into your boobs. “You know, when we all first met, Dave told me he’d been hot for you the whole time you were on that meteor together.” You snap your eyes to Dave, who is looking at the ceiling, pretending not to have heard. “Ever since, I’d been hoping for something like this.”

You smirk. “A family reunion, you mean?”

“Rose,” Dave says, grunting, “why you gotta say it like that?”

You look him dead in the eye and monotone, “I’m sorry, Dave, does the incestuous nature of this encounter make you uncomfortable?” His squirming is all the affirmation you need, and you smirk at him, glowing. “Is that hesitation I sense, Strider? Don’t tell me you’re going to back out.”

“Not on your life, Lalonde.”

“Oohohohoho,” Roxy says, looking back at Dave, “them’s fighting words, kiddos! Careful, or mommy’s gonna get mad.” She winks at you, and you turn as red as Dave does. God, the things this woman does to you. Heat flares in your belly. 

“If it’s alright with you,” you say, adjusting your dress strap, “I’d like to begin now.” Dave nods in agreement.

Roxy hums, and pushes herself up from her spot on your breasts. Before you can quip she kisses you, her tongue pushing your mouth open and entering. You moan against your better judgment as your mother shoves you up against the headboard. You’ve been trying hard not to think of Roxy as your mother, but in a sexual context the idea is too sensual and deranged for you to resist. You kiss your mother and you love it.

Roxy releases you and backs away. Your mouth follows her an inch, grumbling at the loss of contact. She kisses you again, then turns to grab your brother by his lapels. She drags him down, meeting his mouth halfway. His hands are on her face, her back, her rear, and she’s giggling as he touches her with trembling hands. As you watch, you find you’re already wet.

Attending to Dave with her mouth, Roxy works her hands under your ass and hikes up your dress to reveal your black underwear. You squirm, begging for contact. Your mother breaks from Dave and paps his red cheek, then turns back to you. Roxy rests on her elbows before you. She strokes your bulge through the fabric, a smug grin on her lips. You moan loud between your teeth. Dave watches, transfixed, his eyes wide behind his shades. Roxy peels your underwear off your hips and your cock pops out, wetness dribbling from your tip.

“God, Rosie,” she says, “look at you.” Roxy admires, coos, then grips your base and takes your head into her mouth. She sucks you, and you nearly cry out. She’s warm and soft, her tongue dancing along the bottom of your shaft. You see Dave swallow air, his erection tight against the front of his pants. Roxy bobs, taking you all the way down, and holds you there. You think you might die. Then she slides off, your head popping out of her mouth. She wipes her chin and sits up, looking at Dave. “Your turn, Strider,” she says.

Dave falls onto his elbows, far more eager than you would have thought him. He takes you in his hand just as Roxy did and draws you into his mouth, swirling his tongue over your tip as he does. You’re gripping the sheets of the bed in your white knuckled hands, your breath coming ragged.

Dave sucks you deep, lapping up your wetness with vigor. “Fuck, Dave,” you say, unable to stop yourself, “I didn’t realize you loved your own sister this much.” 

He grunts, and glares up at you, but doesn’t stop. Roxy watches with love and awe in her eyes.

“Damn, Strider, you got technique.” Without taking his mouth off your cock, Dave gives her a thumbs up, and you can’t help but laugh. 

Roxy snickers, and lets him continue his work. After a minute, she grabs a thick tuft of his hair and tugs him off you. A drip of saliva trails between your cock and his lower lip. He’s flushed, bright red in the face and panting. Roxy holds him in place, caressing his cheek with one hand. She removes his shades and sets them aside, and kisses him, lapping your slick off his lips and tongue. It might be the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. 

When she’s finished, she turns to you. “Rosie,” she says, “if you’re okay with it, I want you to fuck Dave.” 

You eye your quivering brother and bite your lip. “I’m okay with it,” you say, and take yourself in your hand and stroke your length as he watches. 

Roxy pulls Dave up onto his knees only to shove him back down, his ass sticking in the air. She positions herself behind him as if she were going to penetrate him herself, then grinds her groin against his rear, thrusting with nothing. He moans, little noises escaping his lips. Roxy sighs, reaches down around his waist to undo his belt, and pulls down his pants and underwear. Damn, Dave has a nice butt. You lift yourself up, struggling to maintain balance on wobbly knees. 

Roxy spits into her hand and slicks up Dave for you. He’s heaving as your mother teases him, then pushes one finger, two fingers, inside. He’s so loose. It only takes a few moments and then he’s ready for you. 

“Come on, Lalonde,” he says, barely able to speak, “follow up on a threat, for once.” You position behind him, just where Roxy was, and tease yourself against him. He groans, and Roxy moves in behind you, her hands under your clothes and pulling your dress up and over your head. Her mouth is on your neck, sucking at your throat as her wet fingers find your entrance. 

‘Rosie,” she says, just loud enough for Dave to hear too, “fuck your brother for me, won’t you? Please?” You nod, not daring to speak, and push into Dave, your hands gripping his hips tight. He cries out and you thrust, short at first, then long and deep. He’s panting, gasping your name, Roxy’s name, begging for you as you fuck him. He’s so tight, and you groan as your pelvis comes flush against his rear. Roxy’s fucking your hole with her fingers, thrusting into you in time with your pumps into Dave. It’s electric, it feels like fire, you’re so fucking happy and hot you’re going to die.

You pound into Dave, faster and harder on Roxy’s orders, her hands teasing your nipples through your bra. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Dave says, “I’m, oh shit, I’m close.”

Every fucking word he says sets you off more, makes you want him more than you have him. “Dave, I want you to come for me,” says Roxy from behind you, “you too Rosie.” Your cock thrums in and out of him, and on your next push he comes around you, practically crying, his breath wet and hot. He clamps down around your length and you come inside him, your cock buried within, Roxy’s fingers pumping your ass.

You shudder, your orgasm flooding over you. You see spots. Roxy bites your neck, and you hear her grunting as she rubs herself over the edge, following you. She growls, her teeth sinking deeper into your flesh. You can’t wait to see the mark, you’re sure its going to be beautiful. 

You pull out of Dave and fall back into Roxy’s trembling arms. Dave is spent, panting into the bed. You giggle in your warm bliss, and tug on his foot. He grunts and turns around, crawling up to you and collapsing against your chest, his face smothering your breasts. You’re sandwiched between your brother and your mother and you’re not sure you’ve felt so cosmically pleased after sex before.

Roxy has a hand on both your heads, stroking. “You did so good, kiddos,” she says, “I’m really proud.”

“Thank you, mother,” you say. Dave groans in frustration, but you know he loves it. Roxy giggles and hugs you close, holding you both in her arms as the three of you catch your breath amidst a heap of pillows.

“Is it just me,” Dave says after a minute, “or do we, like, have something here?”

Roxy smiles; you can hear it in her laugh. “Maybe,” she says, “who knows. That would be really neat, though.”

“Yes,” you say, “I think I’d like that a lot.” Boy, are you going to have a fun story for Kanaya. As if you needed more people to fall in love with. 

“Cool, just checking,” says Dave, “do ya’ll wanna get, like, Alien Jamba Juice or something?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Ah ah,” Roxy says, ruffling the hair on your heads, “who says we’re done here?” She kisses your cheek at the same time that Dave hums against your breast. Yes, you think as heat begins to simmer once more in your belly, this was a good decision.


End file.
